


Hug Me. Now

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluffiness, Oneshot, day 03, hugging a stranger, prompt 06, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is doing a social experiment, and unfortunately for Annie, she just so happens to walk by at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Me. Now

Annie was minding her business, walking with her head down and her hands stuffed into her pockets, her earphones plugged deeply in her ears, blasting thumping bass music into her poor eardrums, when she felt a firm hand come down on her shoulder and pull her to a stop. She did, turned to see a beautiful dark haired woman silently staring her down. Her features were very pretty—pale skin, full lips, high cheekbones and grey, fierce eyes. They looked determined, but Annie didn’t remove her earphones. She attempted to shrug out of the grip and walk off, not interested in the least, but the woman wouldn’t let her go, and the grip was actually beginning to hurt. With a sigh, Annie pulled one earphone out and regarded her.

“Can I—”

“Hug me,” the stranger interrupted. She released her hold and opened her arms wide. “Right here, right now. Hug me.”

Annie blinked. She stared, narrowed eyes, at this odd stranger. Her arms remained opened, expectant. She didn’t look at all embarrassed, but she had an odd look of determination on her face.

“Excuse me?”

The woman sighed, but still she didn’t drop her arms. “Step closer and wrap your arms around me. It’s called a hug.”

“It’s called harassment,” Annie spat back. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

“Someone asking for your affection.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Irrelevant. Now hug me. Quickly.”

“Or what?”

She sighed, still not letting up. Annie was actually impressed with her stamina. Also oddly disturbed by her insistence on getting a hug. She was just standing there in the middle of the mall, arms wide, waiting. Annie finally saw the beginning of an irritated twitch at her brow.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of prank you’re pulling, but I really don’t have time for this.” She turned and reached to plug her earphone back in, but cried out in surprise when low and behold, the stranger hugged her from behind. Those arms circled her waist, clamping down hard so that she couldn’t escape, and a warm cheek pressed to Annie’s neck. The blush rushed over her faster than the anger did.

“What the hell are you doing?!” she yelled. People around them were starting to stare, curious and amused.

“I’m hugging you,” she responded. “Just relax.”

“Relax!?” Annie struggled and hissed, scratching at the stranger’s forearms to get her the hell off. But her arms were actually more muscular than they had appeared, and the woman kept a steely grip on Annie’s waist. The worst part of it, was that Annie didn’t feel nearly as disgusted as she wanted. Actually, the woman was very, very warm against her. Annie could feel the hard planes of her stomach—and oh god they must have been rock hard to feel so defined like that. The woman’s crotch pressed fully to her ass, but even that was more pleasant than expected. And she smelt nice. Really, really nice.

“There,” the woman breathed softly. She nuzzled her nose against Annie’s cheek, sighing. “You’re relaxing.”

Annie covered her face with the hood of her jacket and simply accepted her fate. “You’re sexually harassing me, you freak.” But she didn’t struggle again or try to pull away. Not like she could get out. Or that she wanted to. _Wait what?_

“I’m not a pervert or anything,” the woman started. Her large biceps flexed, and then her arms unlocked and slowly slithered away. When her body disappeared from around Annie’s, there was a rush of cool air to replace the warmth. Annie sighed in relief, but inside she was pouting in sadness. Yes, maybe she wasn’t _too_ sour about hugging a gorgeous stranger. It was just the ‘stranger’ bit that she still couldn’t let go.

“I didn’t give you permission to hug me, though,” Annie pointed out. She tried not to sound too harsh, but it was difficult. On top of her embarrassment, the short attraction to this stranger made her upset. _Who the hell is she to hug me out of nowhere and make me actually like it?_

The woman pulled a small notebook from her pocket and started jotting something down, mouthing the exact words Annie had just spoken. Annie blinked. “Are you…?” she started, puzzled. “Are you writing down the experience?” The woman nodded. “And you say you aren’t a pervert.”

“I’m a college student,” the stranger threw out there suddenly. “I’m Mikasa, by the way. Thank you for helping greatly with my experiment.” She stretched out a hand, clearly expecting Annie to take it. She did. The handshake was firm but warm.

“Now, if you’d explained that from the beginning,” Annie suggested, but she sighed. “And I’m Annie.”

Mikasa nodded again, still writing something down. When she was done, she slipped the little notebook away and then grinned. “Thank you, Annie. I had to surprise hug you, honest. It’s all part of the assignment’s description.”

“What kind of assignment is this even?”

Mikasa shrugged. “Social studies. Out of all of them, this was the most exciting for me.” She paused, eyeing Annie strangely. “Not that this excited me.”

Annie noted her hesitance, and found it within herself to laugh. “You only get embarrassed _now,_ after groping me?”

A light, feathery blush took Mikasa’s pale cheeks. It looked stunning on her, and not entirely out of place. “I did _not_ grope you,” she insisted. “And I am _not_ embarrassed.”

Annie laughed again, loudly. “Ah, how the tables have tabled, Mikasa.”

Mikasa furrowed her brow. “Don’t you mean ‘tables have turned’?”

“No.” Annie snorted, laughing again. “At least you made up for sexually harassing me. Now, I have to still get to where I was going earlier, before you so rudely interrupted me. Good luck harassing other strangers.” She turned and started away, grinning in amusement to herself. That hadn’t been too bad, at least. Boy, Sasha was going to have a hoot when she told her about this.

“Wait!” Mikasa called behind her, jogging to catch up. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, one Annie hadn’t noticed earlier. “Which way are you headed?”

“To the dorms.”

“East of here?”

Annie eyed her, weary. “You’re not going to stalk me at night, are you?”

Mikasa looked like she was resisting another blush, but she had enough wits about her to calmly shake her head. “I stay there too. And stop making me sound like a creep.”

“But you are a creep.”

Mikasa sighed in annoyance. “Why did I decide to walk with you?”

“Excuse you,” Annie huffed. “But it’s not my fault that my hug turned you on.”

At that Mikasa sputtered—and that, ladies and gentleman, was not fitting of this dark haired beauty. She clearly never sputtered, ever, because she stopped almost instantly and went red in the face. At least she looked extra pretty with all that blood in her face.

“Can I have your number?” she asked softly, glaring off to the side. Annie could relate.

“Why?”

“To contact you with.”

“But why would you want to?”

Mikasa shrugged, and it was when she caught Annie’s gaze eventually that Annie felt her heart jump a little. Now that wasn’t a feeling she had felt in a while, and it wasn’t too unpleasant. Butterflies fluttered softly in her stomach.

“Maybe I liked that hug, like you said. Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Annie considered it. Since they had swapped large amounts of body contact already, she might as well claim some kind of compensation. “Fine. But take me to the most expensive place you know.”

Mikasa brightened. “Luckily for you, I have good taste.”

Annie paused walking entirely. She stared at Mikasa for a moment, and then she grinned broadly. “Well, you must. I mean you picked me to hug out of everyone.” She continued walking, stifling her own laughter and satisfied with her sass. Behind her she felt Mikasa’s glare, and she knew that she had succeeded in embarrassing her again.

Hugging a stranger didn’t turn out to be too bad, after all.


End file.
